


scintilla

by ideare



Series: in otherwordlies [4]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Lowercase, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if everything worked as it was supposed to, simon wouldn't be stuck in the nsa's most forward listening post providing background music for the apocalypse under the pseudonym citizen z.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> Scintilla  
> (n.) a tiny, brilliant flash or spark; a small thing; a barely-visible trace

the connection is lost. he'd been expecting it, but it still manages to catch him off guard. 

he cranks up the generator, moving his arm as fast as he can in all his layers. there's resistance, but eventually the green light flickers back to life, the cpu murmuring softly in the otherwise silent room. his screens, however, remain dormant. 

fair enough. if everything worked as it was supposed to, simon wouldn't be stuck in the nsa's most forward listening post providing background music for the apocalypse under the pseudonym citizen z. 

he grabs the tiny solar panel he has been using to charge his radio, and positions it under a weak strip of the early evening light. if he tilts it just right, it will give him just enough juice to power up at least one of his screens.

a spot of light blooms into life on the central monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> written for challenge #4b, ['in otherwordlies'](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com/43391.html), over at [allthingsfandom](http://allthingsfandom.livejournal.com) on lj.


End file.
